


Murder 101

by Missy



Category: American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Conversations, Dark Humor, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Missing Scene, Plotting, Reading Aloud, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Liz and Tristan discuss methodology.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/gifts).



“We ought to strike while the iron’s hot.”

Tristan raises an eyebrow at Liz’ words, puffing on his cigarette as she complained, pacing in a fetching kimono at the foot of their bed. “So what you’re saying is you want to waste her.”

“Well….certainly not that. I’d rather not murder one of my oldest friends.” Liz seems awfully nervous for someone who’s handled multiple bodies during her lifetime.

“But if you have to,” says Tristan, his dimples deep and his eyes flashing, “you’ll totally blow her away.” Maybe his own time as a murderer has influenced his careless attitude, but she seems even more disturbed by his words.

“Let’s see if a little kindness doesn’t spring her trap first,” Liz sighs. “But until then, we do have some Nabokov to read.”

Tristan curls up against Liz’ side as she picked up the book and crawls back between the sheets. He has no idea how, but she always manages to make those dense books come to beautiful life, causing him to forget even his own blood lust as the poetry rolls free of her tongue. She’s even mighty enough to make him forget about the other Elizabeth, the one he’d allowed himself to love. But this new love felt deeper, truer, than anything the Countess can offer him, and so he grasps to it, all thoughts of discovery fading away as the story cradles him off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Liz and Tristan had one of my favorite relationships in the past five seasons of AHS; I was honored to write you this. Happy Yuletide!


End file.
